dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redcliffe Castle
I think Redcliffe Castle should be a separate page from Redcliffe. It is treated as such by the game, being a different location and containing different characters and different sub-locations. The walkthrough on this page should be merged into the Arl of Redcliffe page. This page should just have an "Involvement" reference to the other. Cubears (talk) 12:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Completely agreed - there are at least two sequences involving the main and second floors which involve entirely different arrangements of characters, and walkthroughs should only be on quest pages (or failing that, only otherwise on location pages that have only one 'setting'). Willing to do most if not all of the work! Yeti magi (talk) 23:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation (or otherwise) that one doesn't have to rush from the village on to the castle, would be useful information. After all, one could not leave the village (camp site excepted) without consequence. Folk may want to know if the Arl will suffer if you go off in search of more health and lyrium potion elsewhere. I did "Return to Ostagar" in-between Redcliffe Village and Redcliffe Castle, with no change in the way things play out. On another note, has anyone noticed a strange looking cluster of what appears to be green and red crystals on a hallway table when first entering the upper floor? I haven't seen this as decoration anywhere else, and since there are other references to Superman in the game, that they might be green and red kryptonite. It seems really out of place, and think there must be some sort of story behind it. LVTDUDE 21:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) XP exploit with the Vault door Every time you leave and then re-enter Redcliffe Castle, the Vault becomes locked, allowing you to get 50 XP for free every time you come back to the castle. (You don't have to leave the world map area, either -- just go down to the first floor and go back upstairs to see it locked again.) This seems to be independent of story events (e.g. will happen before AND after resuscitating Arl Eamon). --rtl42 This exploit doesn't happen on the PS3 with the latest patch. cubears Cubears (talk) 12:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I managed to try it out on the xbox, seems to still work! (talk) 06:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Chamberlain looks ghoulish I just looked at the Chamberlain image and he has the splotchy skin tone that ghouls get when exposed to the darkspawn corruption. Why though baffles me since there are clearly only corpses with him. Should it be mentioned?Lying Memories (talk) 07:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Also, is it possible to save those mabari hounds? What happens if I don't kill them? Seems unfair to kill mabari hounds for doing nothing wrong, even if it's just a video game.Lying Memories (talk) 07:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) redcliffe castle how do I open the gate to the castle? You have to go through the basement and come up on the other side. castle how do I open the gate to get into the castle? Castle Courtyard after curing the Arl When an ally joins the Wardens army there will be a world map encounter where a few warriors of this ally are attacked by Darkspawn forces. Concerning the elves I remember two of the elves survived in this encounter as well as three dwarves. Exactly this number of allied troops are practising/standing in the castle courtyard after the according world map encounter. Are these numbers related to the survivors of the world map encounters or is this a fixed number of soldiers ? Can anyone confirm, please ? The mages of the circle can not be found in the castle courtyard. :It's all fixed, not being relative at all to the world map encounters. There are three elves in the courtyard, though the third is hard to see because he's in the shadows of the steps.Lying Memories (talk) 00:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Geography The page currently states that: "A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Since the days of the Alamarri clans the castle has guarded the main pass through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais." First, I don't remember the castle being on an island, and I don't quite understand how the castle can be located up in the hills on an island. Is this a mistake? Second, Castle Redcliffe isn't anywhere near the passes through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. Castle Redcliffe is about 80 miles from Sulcher's Pass, and even further from Gherlen's Pass. I'm curious as to the source of this information, since I think both points are wrong. Uhlersoth (talk) 01:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm with you on the glaring discrepancies; but this is more or less in line with Codex entry: Redcliffe. I suspect that many notes/codex pieces were written at a time when the map of Ferelden was much simpler; perhaps Lake Calenhad was once smaller and/or the locations placed around it were oriented differently. as things stand, the Circle Tower appears far, far more relevant a 'point of defense' for, oh, say, the Bannorn and Denerim than Redcliffe does... at least as far as Orlais is concerned. obviously commentary from certain sources fails to take into account Blights, which hardly care where the mountain passes are... :The map locations are truly horribly placed, assuming the north-at-top orientation established with the world map is maintained in the minimap and all area maps: *the castle is SE of the village when looked at from the windmill or "mages' collective pier", yet north, even NNW, of the village on the world map. so the latter is consistent with the notion that the castle is in the lake/on an island, and the former is consistent with... well, the most direct observation available + an assumption about directional consistency. *based purely on area and mini-map perspectives: the bridge to the castle may only have water to its west side - even from the castle courtyard there is no view of east-of-the-bridge available, and beneath the bridge only ground and rough rock are visible from the village waterfront; but at the very least the castle, seen from the village, has water to its west and southwest. :So it's possible that the article was combining the Redcliffe notes with a synthetic interpretation of the world map positions and the area map orientation: world map makes castle appear to sit in the lake, and from the village (south of the castle on the world map, NW of the castle on its own area map) a path appears to lead to a bridge which crosses water (or at least alongside water) to reach the castle. :The perfect solution, i suppose, would be pointer-lines from the world-map squares to the precise spots they represent. i haven't seen such a thing during mod browsing, but i wouldn't say i've dug especially far in that direction. Obviously this still wouldn't resolve the issue of the distance between Redcliffe and the passes. :Anybody have a collector's high-detail map or anything like that? I would expect the p&p rpg to offer improved geographical detail, at least...--Yeti magi (talk) 21:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Inquisition So, I wonder what are we going to do with its appearance in DAI. Are we going to treat it as the same building and add to this article, or are we going to say that it was rebuilt and expanded so much that it became a seperate building and thus deserves its own article? The same deal with the village.Henio0 (talk) 07:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : I think the best way to do it is to have three pages: "Redcliffe Castle" written from the in-universe perspective (lore page) and "Redcliffe Castle (Origins)", "Redcliffe Castle (Inquisition)" with all the gameplay stuff. 09:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC)